<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【利艾】鲸落 by Martlet_DLC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054824">【利艾】鲸落</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martlet_DLC/pseuds/Martlet_DLC'>Martlet_DLC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 利艾 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martlet_DLC/pseuds/Martlet_DLC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>地鸣之后的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【利艾】鲸落</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>《鲸落》</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    你有听说过吗，在墙壁外面存在着一种叫作『海』的广阔水域，其中游弋着无数宛如存在于另一个世界的奇妙造物。</p><p> </p><p>    有面纱般轻薄的蘑菇伞，长了八条触角的柔软水怪，蝙蝠似的大只扁鱼，腹部花纹勾勒出经年不变的笑脸……</p><p> </p><p>    还有一种堪比巨人的庞大鱼类，平日把自己的身躯藏匿在千丈水压之下，偶尔跃出水面时则会掀起城墙高的巨浪，如远古神明劈山分海而来，予凡人以惊鸿一瞥的震撼，复又隐没于茫茫天海之间。</p><p> </p><p>    这种生物，叫作‘鲸’。</p><p> </p><p>    它们亦非不老不死的神明，同渺渺人类一般存世不过百载。当那颗船大的心脏停止跳动，游弋不停的硕大身躯将沉入终年不见天光的深海，然而它们奇迹般的一生尚未就此落下帷幕。</p><p> </p><p>    生命力从鲸的皮肉筋骨之下抽离，转而在神弃之地的死寂中郁郁葱葱出一座喧嚣的黑暗岛屿，无数虫豸游鱼藉此为生——啃噬它的血肉，掏空内脏组织，乃至敲骨吸髓，最终只剩一副巨大而空洞的骨架，却依旧能作为小鱼小虾的安居之所。柔软的肢体顺着白骨攀援而上，似乎以另一种形式让早已消散的灵魂重获了新生。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>一鲸落，万物生。</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> =====================</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    地鸣之后。</p><p> </p><p>    无数人恨他、惧他、膜拜他、追随他，然而艾伦·耶格尔就这么随着无数超大型巨人一起风流云散了。他消失得毫无预兆，也没有留下一丝痕迹，除了那具横跨过海面的庞大骨架，在漫天蒸汽中像一把象牙制的梳子，梳洗过海浪和云霭，把沉郁千年的血恨诅咒都尽数洗落了尘埃。</p><p>    劫后余生的人们后知后觉地停下逃窜脚步，向海岸线望去，眼神渐次茫然。那消散的烟尘似乎把某些刻骨铭心的记忆一并带走了，只留下面面相觑和满脑子平庸的疑惑。</p><p>    艾伦·耶格尔真的什么都没有留下，除了那具通天填海的庞大骨架；又或者说，他什么都留下了，除了他自己的一切。</p><p> </p><p>    尽管人们不记得末世盛景，好歹还记得该怎么活，以及该如何死去。扁平的尸体被种上鲜花，坍圮的房屋重新长出枝桠，而这座来历不明的骨架则被帕岛和马莱共同视为神迹。 </p><p>    据戴着金丝眼镜的老学究说，过去百年间人类曾饱受巨人一族的蹂躏，险遭灭绝，是神明以一己之躯消灭了所有的巨人，才保存下如今的安宁。</p><p>——“这具骨架就是神明降世的遗证！”</p><p> </p><p>    尽管谁也不知道这句‘据说’是据谁说的，但当记忆缺席的时候，故事就自然而然地补上了这份空缺，一传十十传百的，久而久之便成了真实存在过的历史。</p><p>    人类愿意相信自己是神明偏爱的造物。</p><p> </p><p>    作为神迹的骨架横跨海域，遥遥连起艾尔迪亚和马莱，而人造的桥梁如肌肉血管一般黏结上骨节，顺着脊椎自然弯曲的弧度横跨过飞鸟碎浪，将大大小小的细胞来回运输，用不上十几二十年的时间就混同得谁也分不出谁了。</p><p>    这点年岁在没有战争的时光里更显得不经用，好像昨日的尘埃落定不过一转眼，流水般的世事无常就已经轮了好几回了——前士兵长利威尔·阿克曼在镜子里看到自己第一根白头发时如此想道。</p><p>    他眯着眼把那根残忍的预兆挑拣出来，攥在指尖捻了捻，终究没下手将它拔去，打理好衣领后一如往常地抓起手杖出门，却一开门就撞上了一队飞奔而过的皮孩子掀起的晚风。</p><p>    “喂！你们！跑慢点儿别摔了！”年纪最长的大姐跟在后面一路追赶，经过利威尔时停了停脚步，鞠躬道，“没撞着您吧，阿克曼先生？”</p><p>    曾经连飞溅的血液都近不了他的身。利威尔默然地摇摇头。</p><p>    早熟稳重的女孩松了口气：“那就好。您又要上灯塔守灯了？今天晚上风大，您可得多加件衣服。” </p><p>    利威尔静静地看着她，没有说话，见女孩跟他挥了挥手才点着杖尖往海岸线走去。庞大的夕阳在他身前作景，衬得那个背影愈发瘦小，而身后又抽出极修长的影子，强烈的体形对比无端拨动了女孩脑海里一根沉寂的弦，震颤出辽远而模糊的回响。她怔怔地盯着那个似曾相识的背影，仿佛在哪里见过这副蝼蚁之躯划破云空，将巨怪斩于雪亮刀光之下的场景。</p><p>    然而巨人灭绝分明是在她出生之前的历史，从城墙里走出来的母亲这样告诉她：“你怎么可能见过英雄斩杀恶魔。”</p><p> </p><p>    “姐姐！”跑远了的熊孩子折回来寻她，见自家心善的长姐又站在利威尔家门口发呆，便扑上去揪她的辫子，“你跟那个又聋又瞎的老废物这么客气干什么？他又听不见你说话！”</p><p>    “别瞎说！”女孩龇牙咧嘴地把幼弟从身上扒拉下来，“那可是大英雄！”</p><p> </p><p>    所有在这片土地上长大的孩子都听说过英雄的故事。</p><p>    他们曾在神降之前以血肉之躯对抗巨人，以蒸汽飞机的前身——立体机动装置为翼，翱翔于自由与死亡的领空之间，稍有不慎越过那条无形的界线，便成了断肢残骸、甚至一滩黏糊糊的巨人排泄物。</p><p>    饶以如此代价，英雄依旧未曾退缩半步，持折刀、负断翼，墨绿的斗篷猎猎生风，纵然陨落也绚烂如流星，这才让人类苟活到神明降世的那一天。</p><p>    然而幸存的英雄却也寥寥无几。</p><p>    利威尔·阿克曼就是其中之一。据说当年的利威尔兵长是最强人类士兵，曾以一己之力一口气斩杀过数十匹巨人，是宛如救世主一般战无不胜的存在。然而就在神降前夕，兽之巨人设计将他的右眼炸伤，听力也因此受损，最终落得一副半聋半瞎的残躯。战后他便自愿隐退，卸去了士兵长的职务，来到这座临海的小镇，在骨桥旁边的一个小岛上做了个守灯塔的人。</p><p> </p><p>    他看起来就是个瘦小而平凡的中年男人，每天傍晚拄着手杖出门，在骨桥下解纤一叶扁舟，慢悠悠地晃着晚风摇桨上岛，在日头落尽前点亮灯塔上的灯。笔直而锐利的光束飞掠过海面，直刺进幽深的夜色之中，一圈圈转着，像是在拧地球背阳面的发条，好让世界有足够的动力运转过新的一天。然后在第二天清晨的薄雾和云霭之中悄然熄灭灯塔，飘舟回航，用手杖在静谧的石板路上敲出苏醒的序章，最后终结于一声关门响。</p><p>    有人把他的杖声当作闹钟，也有人从未听见过他归家的脚步，但相同的是，除了傍晚和周末的市集，几乎没有人能看见阿克曼先生。他冷漠、孤僻、不近人情，以及与之息息相关的身体残疾，无一不与传说中的大英雄相去甚远，让后生仔们不胜失望。他们拿着自己心目中飞天遁地无所不能的伟岸形象与这个做什么都静悄悄慢悠悠的小个子相比较，仗着年少轻狂恣意夸口，说要是这样一个矮子残废都能被称为‘人类最强’，那传说中的巨人也没什么可怕的。</p><p>    “跟他比起来，什么人不是‘巨人’呢？”仗着利威尔耳朵不好，年轻人口无遮拦地在他近旁冷嘲热讽，“但凡我早生个三四十年，哪里还用得着神明降世？”</p><p>    毕竟城墙没了，连个可供的参照的证物都拿不出来，传说中的巨人仿佛是另一个世界的存在，因为离现在的世界过于遥远而显得不可思议，又因为过于不可思议而更显遥远。</p><p> </p><p>    利威尔无知无觉地路过自己被碾碎在脚底的尊严。他的耳朵其实还没坏到听不见这些闲言碎语，但他懒得搭理，就装出一副彻底聋了的漠然。或许更深层次的原因并非是厌烦这些幼稚的恶意，而是抗拒过于廉价且软弱的善。</p><p>    人们好奇于他的经历，自认是在给他炫耀过往的机会，如果再带上几滴泪对他的伤表示悲痛，那就愈发能让他们感动于自己的同情——多么好心的人啊！</p><p>    然而圄于日常悲喜的平凡人类不明白伤残于他之珍贵，更不明白战争与和平对他而言的颠倒意义。利威尔看着它们，就像退潮后搁浅的巨鲸看着自己身旁的小鱼小虾，仰天躺在沙坑水洼之中，享受着暖烘烘的夕阳，时不时蹦跶着翻个身，静待下一波潮水将自己卷回大海。</p><p>    他无法享用虚幻的安逸，鱼虾亦困惑于巨鲸的挣扎与冷漠，自以为是地对那些巨浪礁石留下的伤痕施予浅薄的怜悯。对此利威尔不想回应，也无从谈起，只能在挽留不得的退潮之后保持全然冷漠的姿态，平静地接受命定的结局。</p><p>    与其浪费时间跟那些小屁孩唠叨，不如早点上灯塔点灯，指不定还能赶上夕烧落海。</p><p> </p><p>    这座灯塔的角度很寸，一年里大半的日子都能看见太阳从骨架间隙中落下，有时刚刚好卡在某个微妙的位置，好似燃烧着金瞳的头颅再度被砍下，坠入海中却连个浪花都看不见。利威尔偶尔会怀疑艾伦是不是像太阳一样，只是暂时落下了，等哪天从同一个位置升起，指不定就又会出现在他面前。</p><p>    然后他嘲笑自己，一把年纪了还做太阳打西边升起的白日梦。</p><p>    白日梦可以被打消，然而每每看过那样的夕阳，第二天白夜梦魇却是必然来访，逃也逃不掉的。</p><p>    二十多年、一年四度，利威尔不用闭眼都能描摹出这个老套的噩梦：雪亮的刀光一闪而过后，无头残躯在蒸汽中像午夜的钟摆一般晃荡了两下，紧跟着头颅坠下海去。而梦中的自己每次伸手都会将将差错过那片衣摆。随后周遭的炼狱轰然崩塌，像是一整座亚特兰蒂斯顷刻间沉入海底，然而再巨大的身躯倒进海中也不过沧海一粟，倒是高温制造的水蒸气氤氲出漫天雾霭，眼前白茫茫的一片，让他看不清那具尸首分离的残骸落向了何处，只能任由地心引力将他拽入海中，被汹涌的浪潮拍入满嘴痛彻心扉的咸涩。</p><p>    再醒来，不出意料地摸到自己泪流满面。</p><p> </p><p>    这让曾经的监护人怀念起当年那个怪物小鬼流过的泪。</p><p>    在士兵长时代的记忆里，艾伦·耶格尔似乎总是有着如他的愤怒一般充沛的泪腺，那双碧绿的眼睛像一口深邃的潭，底下汪着活水，上面就止不住地溢出泪来，把疼痛打湿了、血迹打湿了、生离死别打湿了、累世的记忆也打湿了，像一块吸饱了水的海绵，负在背后变得愈发沉重。</p><p>    是从什么时候开始不再看见他流泪的呢？大概是从看到大海之后吧。无法融入人群的鲸鱼终于摆尾入海，从此泪水便隐匿于同色同味的海水之中，无论是对视、拥抱、亲吻都触碰不到他无影无踪的眼泪，哪怕是身为监护人兼恋人的利威尔也再分辨不出他到底是在哭泣，还是只是被静水流深拂过面颊，毕竟就连泛起的涟漪都微不可察。</p><p> </p><p>    抑或是更早些。</p><p>    利威尔时常会在自己的白夜将尽之际回忆起那个改变了所有人命运的『白夜』。它属于全军覆没的调查兵团，属于功亏一篑的埃尔文，属于生吞昔日友人续命的阿尔敏，属于远渡重洋的敌人……又何尝不属于属于艾伦·耶格尔？他的白夜来的更迟，却也黑彻，封存在父亲日记本里的记忆压在他尚未成年的稚嫩肩膀上，重得像西西弗的巨石，被一代代前辈推上山顶，却又被命运之手无情推落。</p><p>    那时他不是没有哭过，利威尔亲眼所见，分不清是记忆还是梦魇的少年在地下室的铁床上蜷缩成一团，像一团柔软的云，被无边夜色染上浓墨，然后一滴滴攥出雨来。</p><p>    然而那些记忆过于沉重了，只不过吸了两三晚的泪，就让少年支撑不下去了。可他又不能丢掉它们，只好憋着泪咬着牙让自己冷硬起来，碧绿的眸子冻成一块远年的冰，掺杂了太多所以显得灰蒙；又像是被踩烂了的雪，只剩满地泥泞狼藉。</p><p>    偏偏利威尔总记得他的少年曾经是一汪碧潭、一抔新雪，清澈透亮，柔软纯粹，宛如当年那只被自己捧在手心的白鸟。</p><p>    之所以会如此记忆犹新，或许是因为他看向自己的最后一眼就是这样的。</p><p> </p><p>    “请您杀了我。”他定定地看向昔日长官，眼底闪着海面上碎掉的那种光，像个在许生日愿望的小孩，说出的话却是：“杀了我，把‘道路’毁掉，艾尔迪亚人血脉里的巨人之力将失去来源，就再也不会有巨人了。”</p><p>    彼时他刚从小艾伦的身躯中抽条出长发青年的模样，还来不及穿好满身尖刺利甲，眼神清澈一如往昔，让利威尔想起当年那个在自己身下哭泣的少年，也是这样看着自己说：“杀了我...”</p><p>    唯一的区别就是，当年他清楚地知道自己不会杀死巨人少年，而如今他更清楚地知道自己必须杀死艾伦·耶格尔。</p><p> </p><p>    且把时针拨回到定格之前。  </p><p>    昔年的旧友、长官、敌人此时都站在了一处，站在始祖巨人的脚下、哭泣的大地之上，退无可退地孤注一掷，赌他们以不同视角认知却达成了共识的那个艾伦·耶格尔不会成为一个毁灭世界的疯子。</p><p>    然而只有真正站到了天地夹缝之间，才知道在神躯面前，哪怕是超大型巨人都渺小如蝼蚁。巨大的骨刺如陨石般拖着长尾落下，就在即将刺穿当车之螳的前一刻，周身狂躁的风突然就停滞了，大地的悲鸣静默下来，五位智慧巨人的拥有者和两个阿克曼同时进入了『道路』</p><p> </p><p>    “把所有巨人之力都归还给始祖尤弥尔就可以终结传承？！！！”</p><p>     从幼年艾伦之口说出的话似乎有些儿戏，然而『道路』带来的感应不会说谎，所以除了三笠惊呼出声以外，其他人都默然不语。</p><p>    艾伦仰起头看向另一位沉默的阿克曼，不知道他为何也毫无反应。这个角度让他想起了审讯台上的那场做戏，似乎下一秒这个面无波澜的男人就会飞起一脚踹掉他的乳牙。</p><p>    然而他没有。幸存的独眼泛着艾伦读不懂的情绪，像暴风雨来临前的深海，是一片蓝灰色的死寂，谁也不知道其中蕴藏着能掀起滔天巨浪的力量。</p><p>    “为什么？”他只是问，“以及，该怎么做？” </p><p>    毫不掺杂私情的提问让艾伦松了口气，却因为另一种原因而绞紧了心脏，不过被他熟练地掩下了，低头拾起一把沙子，看它们从指缝间缓缓流逝。</p><p>    “过去的几千年里，巨人之力不断轮回传承，其实是在寻找契机重新聚集为一体。然而分散的力量导致了记忆残缺，所以巨人之力的持有者始终没能找到办法终结这场浩劫。”他把沙子尽数散落，又重新抓起一把攥紧，“直到拥有三份巨人之力的我共享了尤弥尔的记忆，才探知到这个答案。”</p><p>    “尤弥尔的记忆？”</p><p>    “对，我们的祖先尤弥尔，其实是这世上最不自由的人……她本来打算以我为载体将整个世界毁灭，但在看到孩子被巨人踩死之后又改变了主意，才把记忆传承给我。”</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>    一行人在『道路』中达成了共识，将巨人之力全都交付给艾伦，由他与被称为‘大地恶魔’的自然之力重新订契，抹除所有人关于巨人的记忆，而作为见证者的八人则要将粉饰后的历史重新书写在这片大地上。 </p><p>    “世界会乱套的。”</p><p>    “您应该相信人们自欺欺人的能力。”</p><p> </p><p>    不同于地动山摇的外部世界，‘道路’之中寂静得像一座墓地，只能听见亡灵沉睡在地底发出的喃喃梦呓。</p><p>    其他人都离开了道路，唯独利威尔被留了下来，因此更是无言。艾伦重新变回他十九岁的模样，并指为刀割下了及肩的长发，仔仔细细地编织成三股辫，用沙砾填满表面的缝隙，再几根一捆编在一起，不断重复，直至发辫与手指一般粗。他满意地笑了，将发辫接上利威尔残断的指根，然后——微笑着请求他杀死自己。</p><p>    利威尔看着那截发辫长成他手指的模样，仿佛从未断掉过一样灵活如常，他毫不怀疑自己可以用这只手握紧刀刃，利落地砍下耶格尔的头颅。</p><p>    但他这回利落不起来。</p><p>    “你对他们说谎了，为什么？”</p><p>    艾伦瞳孔一缩，随即又笑起来：“何必呢，其他人都没戳穿我，就你不给面子。”</p><p>    “根本没有什么终结传承的契约，对不对？”利威尔没有理会他的糊弄，咄咄逼人地抬眼直视他，要追问一个答案，“你是要把所有力量都封存在你一个人身上，然后替尤弥尔彻底地死去，对不对？！！！”</p><p>    他失控的暴怒僵直于艾伦因惊讶而微微张开的唇前，仿佛是又害怕听到那个心照不宣的答案，倾身堵上了青年的嘴，动作暴*‖*虐得好似在啃噬他的血肉，一如尤弥尔的三个女儿吞吃下母亲的身躯，无垢巨人盲目地寻找智慧巨人的载体，想通过最原始的进食方式来转移一份力量，抑或是某种诅咒。</p><p>    铁锈味的血气刺穿唇*‖*舌，让利威尔愈发红了眼。他简直觉得自己过去十几年里的冷静自持都是在为此时此刻做铺垫，才会这么无所顾忌地偏要在生死存亡之际放肆一回，不讲道理一回，紧抓着自己的念想不愿放手。</p><p>    “兵长，利威尔兵长，利威尔……你明白的，我知道你明白的……”这个吻几乎耗尽了他们所有的体力，两个残破的灵魂精疲力竭地倚靠在一起，挥霍着『道路』的时停效果。艾伦一声声念着他的称谓，从少年时期远远眺望的崇拜，到对自己监护人的敬畏，再变成亲密的地下恋人，他们竟然已经纠葛了如此之久——然而远不足以面对分别。</p><p>    但是……“请您杀死我，让我和尤弥尔都从『道路』中解脱出去，不然迟早会有人觊觎上我身体里的巨人之力，那样就前功尽弃了。”</p><p> </p><p>    那双金眸在刀光下熄灭的同时，艾尔迪亚人血液中流淌的巨人之力被抽筋拔骨而去，连带这世上所有与巨人有关的记忆一并消散，转而刻下了另一幅将要世代传承的画面：一个瘦小而残破的身影高高跃起，斩落最后一个智慧巨人的头颅——那是‘神’，亦是‘恶魔’，随便后人如何编排，只有寥寥无几的记忆幸存者知道，那是艾伦·耶格尔死亡前对世界最后的眷恋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    二十多年后的夕阳照旧如此落下，利威尔坐在逼仄的小灯塔里，泡开一杯红茶，听夜风搅动起海浪，扑打在残骨上发出清脆的琳琅声响，像一架巨大的扬琴，或是形态奇诡的风铃，演奏独属于他一个人的安眠曲。</p><p>    他近来贪觉多了，时常听着浪涛声就瞌睡过去，迷迷糊糊的听到遥远深海中有歌声传来。镇上的水手说那是海妖，但利威尔更愿意相信那是搁浅于岸边的鲸，徒劳地呼唤着它早已陨落的恋人。</p><p>    半梦半醒间他仿佛又回到了那个私奔的夜晚，士兵长以身犯禁把巨人少年从地下室捞出来，两人在铺天盖地而来的陨星之下坐在沙滩上听海时，就曾经听到过这种歌声。</p><p>    “是鲸。”沉默了许多的青年开口道，“一种比巨人还要庞大的海怪，死后躯壳也不会化作蒸汽消散，而是会落入海底，作为唯一的养分来源哺育无数细小的生物。”</p><p>    “真了不起。”利威尔侧耳听了一阵，顺便问道，“这也是从你父亲的记忆里看来的？”</p><p>    艾伦没有回答。他们安静地给予鲸鸣以巨大而空洞的注意，仿佛听到了世界大声的叹息，节奏悠长，空气中满是星星和水的清凉香气。</p><p>    直到起身回程，利威尔才听见青年近乎自言自语的一句呢喃：“为什么活下来的总是……”</p><p> </p><p>    他没有听清后面的话，但已经足够了，因为这个问题他也自问过不止一次。</p><p>    为什么英雄总要被牺牲为空碑，而庸庸碌碌之人长存？在艾伦死去后的四年内，利威尔不可自抑地对幸存下来的普通人抱持着一份隐秘的憎恶。一无所知的虫豸寄生在英雄残骸之上，恬不知耻地榨*‖*干他最后一丝养分，经营起庸常的繁茂，那副自得其乐的派头简直令人作呕。</p><p>    所以当他听说要将骨架作为桥基建桥之时，都不知道自己是哪来那么多的愤怒，竟然再次提起刀闯进了韩吉……现在不是团长了，是韩吉副总理的宅邸，抵着昔日同袍的咽喉，目光燃燃欲噬。</p><p>    “为什么？”开口的声音嘶哑到他自己都认不出来，像是被塞了一嗓子陈年的骨灰，死亡的味道在咽喉里火辣辣地烧，“为什么你们还不肯放过他？！”</p><p>    颤抖的刀刃在久不经血泥的脆弱皮肤上划出一道血口，韩吉却好像失去了痛觉一样，从别人口述的历史中挖掘出那个陌生而熟悉的少年，端详良久，依然自觉无法与面前这个未得遗忘赦免的男人共情。</p><p>    她隔着记忆的鸿沟，与亿万重获新生的平庸人类站在一处，向无尽的未来走去，只有偶尔才会回头遥望留在过去河岸上的故友，遥望他在一座无形的墓碑前自掘坟墓，倔强地不肯淌过遗忘的河流，至死都要守着那束陨落的光。</p><p>    “因为艾伦•耶格尔已经死了，那不是他。”</p><p> </p><p>    经年幻梦猝然被从外部敲碎，韩吉终于忍无可忍地推开那片震颤不停的刀刃，看着面前那张数十年不染岁月的脸好像一霎间便衰老了，挺拔的脊梁蜷缩成一团，皱缩了、折断了、敲碎了，曾经最锋利的刀刃与他手下最后一缕亡魂玉石俱焚，定格了四年不肯碎裂，只待旁人宣判一句：艾伦•耶格尔的离去不是因为遗忘，而是因为死亡——是他亲手杀死了自己的爱人。</p><p>    这是从开头就注定的结尾，不是么？如果怪物的命运注定是死亡——所有人的命运都注定是死亡——那么由他亲自开口，请求自己的监护人杀死一匹失控的野兽，或许比注定的十三年诅咒之殇更为自由。</p><p>    利威尔这才恍然惊觉距离那场浩大的死亡已经过去四年了，即便当初自己没有砍下他的头颅，也终究要在四年后接受他的离去。所以无论如何，艾伦•耶格尔都已经死了。</p><p> </p><p>    他回到自己眷留在骸骨脚下的小房子，看着雪白的骨架上长出钢筋枝桠，成群的机械来回往复，无数的人们翘首以盼神迹遗福，好让两地合为一国，终有一天会把被遗忘的仇恨都稀释到杳无踪迹。</p><p> </p><p>——“你说，为什么尤弥尔可以抹除所有人的记忆呢？”</p><p>    “可能是因为……大家其实都流着同样的血吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    谁知道呢？也许从一开始就没有所谓‘恶魔的子民’，也许注射过脊髓液的马莱人也可以变成巨人，也许纠葛千年的诅咒只是一个不愉快的误会……好在都已经被遗忘了，只剩下一具郁郁葱葱的骨架，哺生万物。</p><p>    利威尔后知后觉地意识到战争已经结束，历史归于传说，一切都回到了常态。脱轨的列车要么侧翻倾毁，要么重新回到轨道，他们不过正好处于那短暂的千钧一发之际，刻骨铭心地挣活了大半辈子，活得痛彻心扉，反倒忘了回归正轨后平庸才是生活的底色。</p><p>    他蓦地就想通了——艾伦的死与之后的一切都没有瓜葛，就像鲸落与万物生其实并无关联。他只是生来就有一副庞大的灵魂，并听从自己的意愿创下了横跨远洋的壮举，最后死在黎明前夕、陨落进深海，也是他毕生所愿。他自始至终都在为私愿而战，从未想过要造福苍生，也绝不是为了万物而落。只是伟大本身就对平庸意义非凡。</p><p>    他把自己见过的光明的自由留给永远生活在黑暗中的人，不管是以孕育生命的形式还是令人作呕的皮肉骨架，曾经朝着太阳飞翔的辉煌都将以另一种方式永存。他的灵魂则早已在无所凭依的海中慢慢下沉，到不受打扰的深海底去做一个永不惊醒的美梦。</p><p>    而利威尔护航一路，最终成功到达了彼岸，却搁浅于退潮后的浅滩——这也是他的命运，同样与旁人无关。</p><p>    于是他平静地搁浅着，闭目塞听，颠倒昼夜地生活，将自己隔绝在干燥的深海之中，十年如一日地等待他的少年的金瞳从落日之地升起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    那天早上，没有被杖声唤醒的镇民们得知，守灯塔的前士兵长利威尔·阿克曼死于一个太阳从西边升起的清晨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> —END—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*终于写了这个执念已久的题目，一开始写文就想写了，然而至今依旧驾驭不了_(:з」∠)_希望创神不要打脸打太狠，谢了orz</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>